In a forward-biased state of a body pn junction of a field effect transistor, charge carriers injected into a drift layer result in an excess charge carrier density that is drained off from the drift layer, when the pn junction switches to a reverse bias condition. The reverse recovery charge Qrr drained off from the drift layer contributes to the dynamic switching losses. Some transistor technologies provide introducing platinum impurities into the semiconductor die. The platinum impurities reduce charge carrier lifetime and, as a consequence, the reverse recovery charge. It is desirable to reduce the transistor reverse recovery charge for further field effect transistor designs.